Times to Remember
by monkeepeanut
Summary: Pippin and Merry are cousins. They grew up together, and are inseperable. What happens when their feelings for one another change? WARNING: Eventual male/male relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi! This is going to be my first LOTR story. Thank you if you are reading this! I'm hoping that it'll be good, but I don't know. I hope y'all like it! Also, the way the Hobbits age in my stories is going to be based on a chart I found from Dreamflower. It's really helpful. You might want to take a look at it before reading so you won't be confused about the age differences. If you want to see their profile, just look up Dreamflower02 and the profile should show up. I really hope y'all enjoy it! I want to know what y'all think so please review! I won't update unless y'all tell me that y'all want to read more of it. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except any OCs

* * *

Chapter One

Six year old Peregrin Took was going to Brandy Hall with his mother and father, Eglantine and Paladin. His sisters, Pearl, Pimpernel, and Pervinca, were each at different friend's houses for the day. Pippin remembered something about going to meet someone, but he couldn't remember who. "Who are we going to see?" Pippin asked. His mother, Eglantine, smiled and answered, "You're going to meet one of your cousins today. Does that sound fun, Pippin?"

Pippin thought for a moment before asking, "Is it a boy cousin or a girl cousin?" Having three older sisters, he didn't want another girl asking him to play dress-up with them. "It's a boy cousin." his mother answered with a chuckle. "Would you like to know his name?" The young Hobbit nodded his head.

"His name is Meriadoc Brandybuck. He's a bit older than you, but you two should get along just fine."

"Can I meet him now?" Pippin asked eagerly. "No sweetheart. You have to wait. We have to get to his home first. Be patient. We're almost there." his mother said with a smile. Pippin was disappointed by this answer, but he sat back in his seat and decided to take a nap so he could meet his cousin sooner.

* * *

"Father, why am I getting dressed up today?" fourteen year old Meriadoc Brandybuck asked his father.

"You're going to meet one of your cousins today, Merry. Don't you want to look nice to meet a new relative?" his father answered, trying to get Merry to put his shirt on. The child kept fidgeting, which made getting him dressed difficult.

"I guess so...what kind of cousin is it?"

"What do you mean, son?"

"Is it a boy cousin or a girl cousin?"

His father chuckled. "It is a boy cousin. His name is Peregrin Took. He's a bit younger than you. I want you to make sure he feels welcome here. Can you do that for me, son?"

"Yes! I'm going to be the best cousin he's ever had!" Merry said excitedly.

* * *

Finally, after waiting so long, the moment Pippin had been waiting for was here. They finally arrived at Brandy Hall. He ran to the door and knocked on it.

A Hobbit answered the door and Pippin hugged him tightly. "Hello new cousin!" he exclaimed. The Hobbit smiled. "Hello, Pippin. I am not your cousin, though. I am Saradoc, your uncle. Your cousin is waiting for you in his room. Do you want me to take you to him?"

Pippin quickly nodded. He was led through many halls until they finally arrived at an open door. Inside was a young Hobbit playing with some toys. He was quite a bit taller than Pippin, which scared him. Pippin really hoped that this cousin wasn't a mean one.

"Merry, you have a visitor." Saradoc told the young Hobbit. He turned around and Pippin was glad to see a grin on his face. "Hello! Do you want to come play with me?" Pippin nodded and Merry made room for the younger Hobbit to sit next to him.

"What's your name? My father told me, but I can't remember it. I'm Meriadoc, but you can just call me Merry. That's what everyone else calls me."

"My name's Peregrin, but everyone just calls me Pippin."

"Pippin...I like that name! How old are you? You're kind of tiny."

"I am not! I'm normal sized...I think. I'm six" Pippin answered proudly. "I'm fourteen!" Merry replied.

"I want to be fourteen! How do you get to be fourteen so fast?" Pippin pouted. "You wait fourteen years, I guess." Merry answered. Pippin became bored of the conversation and began to play with the toys. Merry joined him soon after.

* * *

After a while the boys heard someone calling them. "Boys, come eat your lunch."

"That's my mother. Come on, Pippin. Do you know how to get to the dining room?" Merry asked the smaller Hobbit. He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Yes! I'll lead you there, Merry!" Pippin rushed out of the room and Merry quickly followed.

"It's this way...I think." Pippin mumbled. He turned a corner and Merry saw his face grow worried. "Pippin, I know the way. Do you want me to show you?"

"No, I know where it is! I'm taking a shortcut." Pippin quickly replied. He went into another hallway that clearly did not lead to the dining room. Merry sighed. "Pippin, by the time we finally get there it'll be time for dinner!" he said impatiently.

"Fine! The shortcut didn't work. You see if you can find it." Pippin pouted. Merry rolled his eyes. "I live here. Of course I know where it is. Come on." Merry grabbed his cousin's hand and led him through the many hallways to the dining room.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the table. "Did you two get lost on your way here?" Merry's mother, Esmeralda, asked with a gentle smile. "No, we took a shortcut." Pippin answered quickly. "He didn't know the way. I had to show him where it was." Merry corrected. Pippin glared at him.

"It's fine, son. You'll get used to it. How do you like it here?" Paladin asked him. "I like it! Can I explore?" Pippin asked eagerly. Saradoc chuckled. "You can't explore on an empty stomach, Pippin." Pippin looked down at his plate full of food. "Oh. I should eat first...can I explore after I eat?" he asked.

"You're welcome to do anything you want here, Pippin." Merry's father answered. "Thank you, uncle Saradoc!" Pippin exclaimed before he started eating.

* * *

"Come on Merry! I want to go explore!" Pippin said excitedly. Merry quickly got out of his chair and followed his younger cousin. "Where do you want to go first?" Merry asked.

"Um...I don't know. How about you just take me around and show me different places." Pippin answered. Merry thought for a moment. "Follow me, Pippin!" he said with a smile. He led the smaller boy through many halls before coming to a room that had a lock on it. "Why are we here? We can't even go in that room." Pippin said with a puzzled look.

"I know how to pick the lock. Come on!" Merry quickly picked the lock and the door opened. He pulled his cousin inside. Inside were many boxes filled with miscellaneous items. "What is all this?" Pippin asked, looking through one of the boxes. "I'm not really sure. All I know is that its fun to go through...look at this!"

Merry took out a big book and put it on the ground in front of them. "What is it?" Pippin asked. Merry opened it and they found pictures inside. "I think it's a photo album." Merry replied. "Who is that?" Pippin asked, pointing to a picture of a Hobbit. "I don't know."

"Let's go ask your father!" Pippin grabbed the book and ran out of the room. "Pippin! Wait!" Merry quickly followed him. "Pippin, where are you?" Merry whispered. "I'm right here."

"Come back!"

"I want to know who is in the picture." Pippin said stubbornly. He ran for the dining room with Merry close behind. "Uncle! Who is this in the picture?" Pippin asked once he reached the table. Saradoc looked confused for a moment before turning to his son.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, I believe you have some explaining to do."

Merry look down to the ground, not able to meet his father's eyes. "Um, well...Pippin asked me to show him some rooms and I decided to show him the locked one-"

"Didn't you think it had a reason for being locked?"

"Yes...but I still wanted to show it to him. So I picked the lock and we went inside, and we found this photo album...will an apology help?" Merry asked. He looked at his father with a sad look on his face. Saradoc sighed. "Just don't go into rooms that are locked again, alright?"

"I promise it won't happen again!" Merry said with a smile. Saradoc felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see Pippin looking at him with curious eyes. "Can I still know who is in the picture?" he asked bashfully. His uncle smiled and took the book. After looking at it he answered, "That is Merry's great grandfather, Gorbadoc Brandybuck. Does that answer your question, Pippin?"

"Yes, uncle! Thank you." the young Took replied. "Now, please go put that back where you found it." Saradoc said with a smile. Pippin began to run out of the dining room, but stopped and looked at Merry. "I don't remember where the room is." he said. Merry rolled his eyes. "Come on. I'll show you again." he grabbed Pippin by his hand, and led him to the room. Pippin carefully placed the book back in its box.

"So, where are we going next?" he asked. Merry just smiled.

* * *

After a long day of playing, it was time for Pippin to go home.

"Mother, can I please stay longer?" Pippin asked. "Yes! Please?" Merry added. They both looked at Eglantine with big, pleading eyes. She sighed and looked to Esmeralda, who smiled and said, "Sweetheart, you're welcome any time."

"Does that mean Pippin can stay, mother?" Merry asked hopefully. His mother nodded. "Thank you, aunt Esmeralda!" the younger Hobbit said. "You have to be good for your aunt and uncle, alright?" Eglantine told her son. "I will mother. I promise!" Pippin said excitedly.

"Come on, Pippin! Let's go play some more." Merry pulled his cousin away from the two adults. "They are something, aren't they Esmeralda?"

"They certainly are."

"When would you like us to come back for him?"

"Whenever you like. He's not a problem, Eglantine. We all love him already." Esmeralda said with a smile. A few minutes later Pippin's parents left Brandy Hall and were on their way home without their son.

**Author's Note: So how did y'all like the first chapter? Was it good enough? Please tell me if there are any problems with the story, like grammar or spelling errors, or if the paragraphs are not spaced out right. If y'all are wondering why I decided to let Merry and Pippin meet for the first time at these ages, it is because I think children are able to talk properly around those ages, and I wasn't sure how to write scenes with Pippin as a baby (I'm sorry if y'all wanted to see Pippin as a baby.) I really hope y'all enjoyed it. If y'all want to see more of this story, leave a review and I'll post chapter two as soon as I can! Also, if you have a question, feel free to PM me or ask it in a review. Thanks for reading!**

**-Monkeepeanut**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I finally found some time to work on this story. So here is chapter two. I really appreciate y'all's reviews Ms. Underhill and ElzyPhangirl! Thank you to everyone for the favorites and the follows, also! It meant so much to me and I'm happy all of y'all are enjoying the story so far. I hope y'all like this chapter!**

_Chapter Two_

A twenty-two year old Merry and a fourteen year old Pippin were sitting under a tree, enjoying each other's company. Merry had his back against the trunk of the tree, while Pippin was leaning against his older cousin.

"Merry...I think there's something wrong with me." Pippin said ashamedly. Merry sat up and turned Pippin around so he could look him in the eyes. "What's wrong, Pippin?" he asked, concerned. "It's nasty, Merry. What if you get mad at me?" Pippin was staring at the ground.

"Peregrin Took, look at me." his cousin replied. He tilted his younger cousin's head up. "It's alright. I'm not going to make fun of you or get mad at you. Please, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

Pippin sighed and mumbled, "I don't think a girl is icky." Merry started laughing. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" Pippin yelled. He got up to leave, but Merry grabbed his arms. "Wait, Pip! I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because I thought it would be something worse. There's nothing wrong with liking girls. It's normal."

"But girls are supposed to be nasty. I'm not supposed to like them." Pippin looked like he was about to cry. "I like girls, Pippin. There's nothing wrong with me. So, that must mean that there isn't anything wrong with you either."

"...But what if you're just nasty too?"

Merry sighed. "If it were wrong, you wouldn't see girls and boys together...like your mother and your father. There's nothing wrong with them, is there?" Pippin was silent for a moment. "No, there's not." he admitted. "See? You're alright. You're just changing." Merry regretted these words once he saw his cousin's eyes widen.

"Will you still be my best friend if I change?" Pippin asked worriedly. Merry smiled softly. "Of course, silly. I'm always going to be your best friend. I'm never going to leave you."

The younger Hobbit smiled. "I hope not. I don't think I could live without you, Merry."

Merry just smiled and ruffled his hair.

* * *

"Merry! Merry! Merry!" Pippin came running to his cousin. "Whoa, Pip. What's wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked. Pippin grinned and shook his head. "Nope! A girl kissed me today!"

"What? Who is she?" Merry asked. He was getting very protective of the younger Hobbit. Hearing that anyone touched his baby cousin made his blood boil. He knew he shouldn't be this angry. He knew it was eventually going to happen. His Pippin was growing up. He couldn't keep him to himself forever.

"Her name is Diamond. She's pretty, Merry!" Pippin replied proudly. "That's nice. I'm happy for you, Pippin." Merry tried to say cheerfully. He knew he failed when he saw the look on Pippin's face. "Merry? Are you alright? Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No, I'm not angry with you."

"Then why do you look sad?"

"It's nothing, Pippin. I'm alright." he walked away, leaving behind a confused young Hobbit.

* * *

Merry spent quite a bit of time in his room, scolding himself.

_'You're being a child, Meriadoc Brandybuck! You shouldn't be this jealous of a girl. You knew you couldn't keep him to yourself forever. What did you expect? The both of you would spend your whole lives together, frolicking in the meadows? You knew that wasn't going to happen. It's better that you realize that now. You won't be wasting your time on foolish dreams.' _he thought.

Pippin was also spending some time thinking to himself.

_'What if I really did make him mad? I don't want Merry to be unhappy. If he's mad at me, he won't want to be my best friend anymore.' _

Pippin wasn't about to let Merry go that easily. A determined fourteen year old was going to find a way to figure out what was wrong with his favorite cousin.

* * *

There was a knock on Merry's bedroom door. "Son, your cousin is here to see you." he heard his father say. He opened the door and was surprised to see Pippin with a sad look in his eyes. "Hello, Pip. Come on in. Thank you, father." Saradoc smiled and walked away, closing the door behind him.

"Merry?"

"What's wrong, Pippin? You look upset."

"You don't want to be my best friend anymore, do you?" He replied, looking down at the floor. Merry was confused. "What? I am your best friend. Nothing will ever change that."

"But, why were you upset earlier?"

"Pippin..." Merry hesitated. "What? Please tell me, Merry."

"I was jealous." Merry said, blushing.

All of a sudden Pippin got an idea. He stepped closer to his cousin and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him down to his level. "Um, Pippin? What are you doing?"

"This" Pippin sweetly placed his lips on his cousin's. He stepped back after a few moments. "Is that what you were jealous of?"

"Um, uh, I..." Merry stammered. "I can do it again if you want." Pippin offered. He was so innocent. He probably didn't even know that what he just did was so wrong. Merry shook his head.

"Um, Pippin..maybe we shouldn't do that again. That wasn't what I was jealous of." Pippin looked confused. "Then, what were you jealous of?"

"I was afraid that I was going to lose you if you started spending more time with girls. I know it's silly, but I couldn't help it. I'm used to having you to myself all of the time." Merry blushed and hung his head.

He felt Pippin hug him. "It's okay. I get jealous sometimes too...Merry?"

"Yes, Pippin?"

"Are we still best friends?"

Merry chuckled. "Yes, we're still best friends...but, Pippin?"

"What is it?" Pippin smiled up at his big cousin with big, innocent eyes. "Just don't kiss me like that again, alright?"

"Okay, Merry!" The younger Hobbit hugged his older cousin again. "I'm glad you're my cousin."

**Author's Note: I know that was such a long wait for another chapter, but I've been really busy lately and I haven't had much time to write. I want to try to start updating weekly, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. I really hope y'all liked this chapter. I wasn't really sure what to write. I hope it was good enough. I want to know what y'all think, so please review or feel free to PM me. Thanks for reading!**

**-Monkeepeanut**


End file.
